<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сделка by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613128">Сделка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020'>fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Investigations, Missing Scene, Psychic Abilities, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Совместное расследование преступлений сближает, наличие сверхъестественных способностей облегчает жизнь, а сделки заключаются ради взаимной выгоды. Или всё обстоит с точностью до наоборот?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Hanson/Matt Parkman, Janice Parkman/Matt Parkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сделка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте используются цитаты и диалоги из первого сезона сериала «Герои».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За одиннадцать лет работы в полиции несостоявшийся детектив Паркмен видел не так уж и много смертей: на долю дорожного инспектора нечасто выпадают дела с летальным исходом. Но с тех пор, как он приобрёл способность к чтению мыслей и познакомился с Одри — агентом Хэнсон — в его жизни многое изменилось. Теперь смерти преследовали Мэтта одна за другой, окружающий мир уже не был прежним, а люди вокруг оказывались не теми, кем Паркмен привык их считать. Каждый день приносил что-то новое, и сегодняшний тоже не стал исключением: сегодня Мэтт стал вторым человеком, из-за своих способностей потерявшим жену. И даже то, что Мэтт, в отличие от Теодора Спрэгга, потерял жену не в буквальном смысле, оптимизма ему не прибавляло.</p><p>Поэтому Мэтт не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти в бар на 9-ой Западной улице и напиться там до зелёных чертей, проклиная изменницу Дженис, и ублюдка Макгенри, и, разумеется, самого себя.</p><p>Одри нагрянула в бар, когда Паркмен приканчивал третью кружку пива. Он лениво сидел у окна и слегка хмурил лоб, то изучая других посетителей, то отворачиваясь и равнодушно-растерянно глядя через стекло.</p><p>— Вот ты где, — начала Одри вместо приветствия. — О настроении, я так понимаю, можно не спрашивать?</p><p>— Я в порядке.</p><p>— В порядке? — недоверчиво переспросила Одри.</p><p>Мэтт сперва отмахнулся, но врать и увиливать почему-то хотелось меньше всего.</p><p>— Я… просто врезал одному типу.</p><p>— И почему меня это не удивляет? — Одри хмыкнула, присела на стул и, вперив в Паркмена долгий взгляд, ровно сказала: — Ладно, давай, выкладывай, что случилось.</p><p>— Они переспали, — пояснил Мэтт после паузы. — Этот индюк и Дженис. И он считает меня неудачником. Он ведь прав? Я и есть неудачник. Пустое место, болван, которого обвели вокруг пальца.</p><p>— Эй, ты не первый, кому изменила жена.</p><p>— По-твоему, это должно меня успокоить?</p><p>— По-моему, рвать на себе волосы бесполезно. Тем более, сейчас. Иди домой, Паркмен.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, я не могу, — он затряс головой и осушил залпом ещё половину кружки.</p><p>— И что дальше? Планируешь просидеть так всю ночь? Здесь? — Одри окинула помещение беглым взглядом. — Не нашёл вариантов получше?</p><p>Мэтт промолчал.</p><p>— Дженис знает, что ты здесь?</p><p>— Нет. — Паркмен помотал головой и опять отвернулся, делая вид, что увлечён изучением происходящего за окном.</p><p>— Паркмен?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты так и не рассказал ей?</p><p>— Мне не о чем ей рассказывать.</p><p>— А как же твоя способность? Или это пустяк? И Дженис не нужно знать, что ты можешь читать её мысли?</p><p>— Она не поверит мне.</p><p>— Но я же поверила.</p><p>— Ты — это ты, а Дженис, она… — Мэтт на секунду прикрыл глаза, — она предала меня. Так что давай закончим…</p><p>— Но ты ведь любишь её.</p><p>— Может быть, и люблю. Может, нет, — он отстранённо пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ладно, Паркмен, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. — Одри поднялась на ноги, напоследок сочувственно посмотрев на Мэтта. — Жду тебя завтра в девять в Бюро. Не опаздывай. И чтобы был трезвым. А если надумаешь заявиться пьяным, пеняй на себя.</p><p>Проводив Одри взглядом до самого выхода, Мэтт допил своё пиво и встал из-за стола. Возвращаться домой по-прежнему не хотелось, но и просиживать эту ночь в баре Паркмен тоже не собирался. Поэтому он вызвал такси, продиктовал водителю свой домашний адрес и приготовился встретиться с Дженис лицом к лицу.</p><p>Мэтт заранее насторожился и, поворачивая ключ в двери и заходя внутрь, уже ожидал, как Дженис будет отчитывать его за поздний приход и, может быть, бросаться глупыми обвинениями, но в доме стояла полнейшая тишина, а Дженис нигде не было видно.</p><p>Мэтт заглянул на кухню и в комнаты, прошёл в ванную. Каждая из вещей Дженис лежала на месте, и всё остальное было таким же, как утром, так что Мэтт быстро отбросил мысль о её внезапном уходе. Если уж кто-то и должен был уходить, то сам Мэтт.</p><p>Это решение пришло к нему с удивительной лёгкостью. Может, виной тому был алкоголь, но Мэтт почти не раздумывал, собирая по дому одежду и немногочисленные предметы из списка самых необходимых. Побросав вещи в сумку и поставив её в углу прихожей, Паркмен принял душ и уже был готов уйти в неизвестность, но в самый последний момент передумал и просто лёг спать.</p><p>Он не заметил, как и когда пришла Дженис, а поутру на разговоры совсем не было времени. Мэтт проспал, хотя Одри просила его не опаздывать, а ведь ему ещё предстояло добраться до бара и забрать оставленную там ночью машину.</p><p>— Я успел? Не опоздал? Прибыл вовремя? — выпалил Паркмен, влетев в кабинет, занимаемый Одри, ровно в девять утра. Но в кабинете её не оказалось.</p><p>— Агента Хэнсон здесь нет, — подсказал кто-то, — она разговаривает с агентом Тэйер вон там.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Паркмен выглянул в коридор и, только пройдя его почти до конца, заметил Одри, беседующую с начальством. И говорили они явно не о погоде.</p><p>— Ты идиот, Паркмен, ты в курсе? — рассерженно бросила Одри, когда Тэйер её отпустила.</p><p>— И тебе доброе утро, — хмыкнул Мэтт.</p><p>— Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты напал на своего сослуживца, но какого чёрта ты бил его на виду у всех? Думаешь, я бы не узнала об этом?</p><p>— Я не нападал на него. Я просто ударил его.</p><p>— Ну конечно! — воскликнула Одри. — Вот поэтому, Паркмен, я не люблю людей, которые нам нужны. Девять раз из десяти, что они подведут.</p><p>— Какой оптимистичный взгляд на мир.</p><p>— Просто некоторые наблюдения.</p><p>— Ладно. А какое отношение это имеет к тебе?</p><p>— Потому что твоя идиотская выходка, — Одри остановилась и принялась сверлить Мэтта взглядом, — могла поставить под угрозу моё расследование. — Она на пару секунд замолчала, а затем спросила уже спокойнее: — Насколько всё серьёзно? Тебя временно отстранили?</p><p>— Я разбираюсь с этим, — уклончиво ответил Мэтт.</p><p>— Он заслужил это? Ведь это тот тип, который был с Дженис?</p><p>— Да, это тот тип. И он полностью заслужил это.</p><p>— Тед Спрэгг ждёт нас в комнате для допросов, идём. Если мы ничего не выясним, то через час его как террориста отправят чёрт знает куда и живым его точно никто не увидит.</p><p>— Но мы оба знаем, что он не террорист, — возразил Паркмен. — Его жена была при смерти, он потерял контроль.</p><p>— Контроль над чем? Этот парень излучает 1800 кюри без всяких видимых контактов с ядерными материалами. И мы всё ещё не знаем, как такое возможно. Знаешь, три месяца назад смысл моей работы был предельно ясен. А потом я вытянула дело Сайлара. Места преступлений без единого отпечатка пальца, замороженные тела, вытащенные мозги… А теперь ещё этот парень. Это уже двое — вернее, трое, — Одри покосилась на Мэтта, — людей, которые делают то, что я не могу объяснить.</p><p>— Подожди-ка, ты думаешь, я такой же, как они?</p><p>— Я уже не знаю, что думать, — призналась Одри. — Но если мы собираемся найти Сайлара, мне нужны ответы.</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, как это, — Мэтт ткнул себе в голову, — произошло.</p><p>— Тогда полагаю, нам остаётся лишь Тед.</p><p>Вывести Теда на разговор было не самой простой задачей.</p><p>— Нам надо, чтобы ты ответил на несколько вопросов, — начала Одри.</p><p>— Почему бы вашему напарнику просто не заглянуть ко мне в голову?</p><p>— Нам надо всё записать.</p><p>— Тед, если ты не позволишь нам помочь тебе, то тебя отошлют отсюда и уже никто не станет тебя слушать, — попытался убедить его Мэтт.</p><p>— Не важно. Всё это не важно! Я просто взорву это место. — Спрэгг не хотел себя контролировать, он был всерьёз готов разнести всё вокруг, и только чудо могло помочь избежать взрыва.</p><p>— Тед, я знаю, каково тебе! — Закричал Паркмен. — Тед, слышишь? Со мной тоже что-то произошло. Мы лишь пытаемся понять, что это, Тед. Ну же, спокойно. Ты потерял сознание. Ты был пьян? Когда ты очнулся, у тебя на руках были синяки?</p><p>— Я покажу тебе кое-что получше.</p><p>И Тед показал. Следы у основания его шеи были точь в точь такими же, как у Мэтта. Одинаковыми. Полностью идентичными. Мэтт ошарашенно завертел головой.</p><p>— Что такое, Паркмен? — заволновалась Одри.</p><p>Мэтт оттянул воротник футболки и продемонстрировал.</p><p>— Со мной случилось всё то же самое. Я был в баре, я вырубился, я потерял почти два дня.</p><p>— Ты должен был рассказать мне об этом, — перебила Одри.</p><p>— Я много чего должен был сделать. До этого момента я никому не рассказывал о том, что произошло. Даже жене.</p><p>Мэтт продолжал говорить, Тед внимательно слушал, отвечал, спорил… ровно до тех пор, пока в комнату не ворвалась агент Тэйер.</p><p>— Время вышло.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— А тебя вообще не должно быть здесь, — высказала она Паркмену, — твой допуск приостановлен.</p><p>Тэйер вывела Теда из комнаты, не желая больше ничего слушать.</p><p>— Ты должна вернуть его сюда, — кинулся Паркмен к Одри.</p><p>— Не могу.</p><p>— Что значит не можешь? Ты слышала, что он сказал. Он может помочь выяснить, что случилось со мной.</p><p>— Почему ты соврал мне о допуске?</p><p>— Ладно, я замял это. Но это ты пришла ко мне и попросила о помощи. И я прибегал к тебе каждый раз, когда это было нужно. А теперь о помощи прошу я. Верни его сюда, чтобы я поговорил с ним!</p><p>— Мне жаль, но это не в моей власти.</p><p>Разозлённый, Мэтт хлопнул дверью и ушёл прочь из Бюро. Несправедливая, перевёрнутая с ног на голову система не оставляла шансов на благополучный исход. Такие, как Тэд, и такие, как Мэтт, были тут, как и почти везде, изгоями, не заслуживающими шансов на то, чтобы быть услышанными.</p><p>Когда Мэтт под вечер вернулся домой, то застал Дженис сидящей с альбомом в руках и рассматривающей фотографии с их совместного отдыха. Воспоминания о далёких счастливых днях неприятно царапнули что-то внутри, словно все те счастливые дни были просто подделкой, пародией на настоящее счастье.</p><p>— Звонила Пэм Аден, — ровно сказала Дженис, — интересовалась, почему ты ударил Тома Макгенри. Я сказала ей, что ты этого не делал. Ведь так?</p><p>— Нет, не так. Я ударил его.</p><p>
  <i>«Он знает. Чёрт, я так и знала».</i>
</p><p>— Это должно иметь какие-то последствия.</p><p>— Меня отстранили на месяц. Без оплаты.</p><p>— Господи, Мэтт. — Дженис встала, вздохнула и отошла, а потом собралась с духом и тихо произнесла:</p><p>— Кое-что произошло… между мной и Томом.</p><p>— Ты переспала с ним, — не поднимая взгляда, изрёк Мэтт.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Между вами всё кончено? — спросил Мэтт, предварительно выдержав длинную паузу.</p><p>— Да. А между нами?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил он опустошённо, не зная, что ещё может добавить.</p><p>Телефонный звонок раздался как нельзя кстати. Паркмен кратко взглянул на дисплей и нажал кнопку принятия вызова.</p><p>— Да, это Мэтт.</p><p>— Он ушёл, — донёсся из трубки встревоженный голос Одри.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Тед. Он сбежал, — повторила она. — Ты меня слышал?</p><p>— Да. Да, я слышал. — Паркмен сбросил звонок, тут же поднялся с кровати и быстро засобирался.</p><p>— Дженис, я… мне надо идти.</p><p>— Но ты вернёшься?</p><p>— Не думаю, — он потупил взгляд. — Честно, не знаю, возможно, вернусь, но уже не сегодня. Извини, мне действительно нужно идти.</p><p>Он подхватил сумку с вещами, обулся, накинул куртку и молча вышел из дома, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>*</p><p>Мэтт приехал так быстро, как только смог. Одри нервно ходила из стороны в сторону, пока за её спиной полыхало то, что ещё осталось от автомобиля, в котором перевозили Спрэгга.</p><p>Одри выглядела чудовищно раздосадованной и чертовски уставшей.</p><p>— Это не твоя вина, — ободряюще произнёс Мэтт. — Слышишь? Ты ни в чём не виновата.</p><p>— Но я позволила Теду уйти. Он сбежал, он взорвал их всех…</p><p>— Ты ничего не могла сделать, — Мэтт приобнял её и крепко прижал к груди, вдруг подумав о том, что Одри, непробиваемая и сильная, на самом деле ещё более хрупкая, чем показалась ему в день их знакомства. Никто не верит в неё, но Паркмен, он здесь, и он верит. Он знает: Одри заслуживает лучшего.</p><p>— Паркмен, хватит, — она отстранилась и отошла на полшага, вновь принимая суровый и деловой вид. — У нас опять ни одной зацепки.</p><p>— А гаитянин? Ведь Спрэгг велел найти гаитянина.</p><p>— Ищи. Пожалуйста. Если придумаешь, как привязать его к делу Сайлара, дай знать.</p><p>— А ты? Разве ты не хочешь найти его?</p><p>— Я думаю, что это тупик. Так что нет, я в этом не участвую.</p><p>Мэтт не стал возражать и перетягивать Одри на свою сторону, ведь сейчас она была в чём-то права: у них не было ни одной настоящей зацепки, а все предчувствия Мэтта оставались невнятными и эфемерными до тех пор, пока он не мог предоставить каких-то существенных доказательств.</p><p>— Ты можешь больше не торчать здесь. Бумажная работа — не думаю, что тебя это интересует. Я позвоню, если будет что-то конкретное.</p><p>— Идёт. — Мэтт уже развернулся, что пойти к машине, но в последний момент задержался: — Эй, Одри.</p><p>— Что ещё?</p><p>— Ничего, просто береги себя, ладно?</p><p>В суматохе, связанной с бегством Спрэгга, Мэтт почти позабыл о своих проблемах. Но стоило ему сесть в машину, как события двух последних дней вновь обрушились на него, и от мысли о том, что придётся ехать домой и общаться с Дженис, быть любезным и правильным, снова смотреть ей в глаза, становилось почти что дурно. Мэтт был рад, что заранее собрал вещи. Отношения с Дженис зашли в тупик, и у Мэтта сейчас не было сил и желания разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Им просто нужно было какое-то время пожить порознь. Не ставить точку, а только взять небольшой перерыв, сделать паузу, передышку, тайм-аут, чтобы понять, как дальше выстраивать жизнь.</p><p>Ночь сгущалась, и следовало подумать о том, где её провести. Вариантов у Мэтта было немного: либо устроить себе спальное место в машине (что случалось с ним иногда на дежурствах), либо попробовать отыскать пустующий кабинет в Управлении и надеяться, что до утра никто не побеспокоит его и не прогонит, напомнив о временном отстранении. Как бы там ни было, Мэтт выбрал второе и спустя полчаса уже рыскал по коридорам и кабинетам в поисках подходящего спального места.</p><p>Продавленный скрипучий диван в комнате отдыха не был приспособлен для полноценного сна, но это было лучше, чем ничего, поэтому Мэтт растянулся на нём, насколько позволяло пространство и, проворочавшись около часа, всё же сумел задремать.</p><p>Он не проспал и пяти часов, когда раздался звонок Одри.</p><p>— Произошло убийство. Это опять Сайлар.</p><p>— Опять? — сонно пробормотал Мэтт. — В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорила.</p><p>— Не дерзи, Паркмен. Через час мы вылетаем в Одессу, Техас. Так что тащи свою задницу в аэропорт, и побыстрее.</p><p>Хорошее начало дня, ничего не скажешь.</p><p>— Понял, аэропорт. Скоро буду. — Мэтт положил трубку и, наспех приведя себя в порядок, помчался в аэропорт.</p><p>— Паршиво выглядишь, — заметила Одри, едва Мэтт показался на горизонте. — Бурная ночь?</p><p>— Если бы.</p><p>— Так, стоп. Ты вообще спал?</p><p>— Спал. Немного. Но этот жуткий диван в Управлении… никому не посоветую, — Паркмен поморщился и направился к автомату с кофе.</p><p>— Подожди, ты не ночевал дома?</p><p>— Угу, — он нажал на «двойной эспрессо без сахара». — Мы с Дженис решили взять паузу.</p><p>— Значит, паузу, — Одри сочувственно улыбнулась. — Дай угадаю: ты ничего ей не рассказал?</p><p>Мэтт мотнул головой, сжал в ладонях стаканчик: горячо, но терпимо.</p><p>— Она изменила мне и во всём призналась. Я не могу сейчас к ней вернуться.</p><p>— Так бывает. И гораздо чаще, чем ты думаешь.</p><p>— Да, так бывает.</p><p>Самолёт домчал их в Одессу за семь часов. К счастью, солнце ещё не село, и осмотр места преступления удалось провести засветло.</p><p>— Ты рассеянный или мне кажется?</p><p>— Тебе кажется. Просто вся эта история с Дженис…</p><p>— Ты никогда не изменял ей?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Паркмен мгновенно, но на лице Одри явно читалось сомнение. — Ты мне не веришь.</p><p>Она пожала плечами и начала говорить про статистику, согласно которой каждый второй, служащий в дорожной полиции, — похотливый кобель или сука.</p><p>— Мы держимся стаей, — закончила Одри.</p><p>— Отлично. И ты, значит, тоже из стаи?</p><p>— Тебе так хочется обсудить мои моральные принципы? Правда, Паркмен? Сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, мне не хочется. — Он проглотил очередную таблетку, запил водой.</p><p>— Это уже четвёртая, — напомнила Одри.</p><p>— Сам знаю. Голова раскалывается.</p><p>Но, несмотря на головную боль, Мэтт всё ещё мог делать выводы, и, проведя осмотр, он заключил, что если убийство было совершено Сайларом, то кто-то точно помог ему ускользнуть.</p><p>— Полагаю, придётся спросить этого Питера Петрелли.</p><p>Пробраться в камеру к мистеру Петрелли оказалось практически так же сложно, как в Белый Дом или на территорию засекреченного объекта. Но, в конце концов, оно того стоило.</p><p>— Мой брат сказал не разговаривать, — сообщил Питер, будто всерьёз боясь сболтнуть лишнего.</p><p>— Нам этого и не надо, — Одри внимательно посмотрела на Мэтта, мол, действуй. На что Мэтт согласно кивнул и приступил.</p><p>Залезать в голову к Питеру было болезненно. Ощущения, резко помноженные на два, отдавались в обоих висках и затылке, сдавливали черепную коробку и в то же самое время раздирали её изнутри. Судя по виду Питера, тот чувствовал себя приблизительно так же.</p><p>— Что вы со мной делаете? — возмутился тот, переводя взгляд с Одри на Паркмена и обратно и непроизвольно создавая препятствия для чтения собственных мыслей.</p><p>Но наконец Мэтт сумел ухватить нужное.</p><p>— Спасти девушку из группы поддержки.</p><p><i>«Слишком поздно, девушка мертва»</i>, — мысленно произнесла Одри.</p><p>— Клэр мертва? Нет, это невозможно!</p><p>
  <i>«Он, что, прочитал её мысли? Он один из них?»</i>
</p><p>— Девушку звали Джеки Уилкокс, — сказала Одри уже вслух. — Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?</p><p>— Нет, ему нужна была Клэр.</p><p>— Клэр? — переспросил Мэтт.</p><p>— Вы её не охраняете?</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, кто ему нужен? — вмешалась Одри.</p><p>— Хотите поймать этого парня? Вы должны найти Клэр. Вы должны защитить её!</p><p>— Он говорит правду, — заключил Мэтт, ещё раз просканировав мысли Питера.</p><p>— Тогда нам лучше найти эту девушку.</p><p>*</p><p>— Что это было? — накинулась Одри на Мэтта, как только они вышли из камеры и остановились посреди коридора. — Этот Питер такой же, как ты?</p><p>— Я не знаю, похоже на то. Нет, я впервые его вижу. Нет, не знаю, как это ему удалось.</p><p>— Паркмен!</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Может, ты перестанешь отвечать на вопросы прежде, чем я их задаю?</p><p>— Да, прости. Это… неосознанная реакция, — смутился Мэтт. — Он сказал «защитить Клэр». Кто такая Клэр?</p><p>— Ещё одна девушка из группы поддержки. Свидетель убийства Джеки Уилкокс.</p><p>— Значит, нам точно стоит поговорить с ней, — уверенно сказал Мэтт.</p><p>— Не нам. Мне, — остановила его Одри. — Ты подождёшь снаружи.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Она несовершеннолетняя. И будет слишком много вопросов, если ты заявишься туда вместе со мной.</p><p>— Ладно, но ты же хочешь, чтобы я…</p><p>— Чтобы ты вытащил из её головы всё, что сумеешь, верно. Иди, Паркмен, встретимся возле комнаты для допросов. А я пока разыщу эту Клэр.</p><p>Разыскать девушку оказалось несложно. Но разговор Одри с Клэр и её отцом больше напоминал одну из формальных бесед, проведённых скорее для галочки, чем ради получения какой-либо информации. И вопросов после такой беседы только прибавилось.</p><p>— Не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, что она что-то скрывает. Скажешь мне, что?</p><p>— Нет, я не смог ничего узнать. То есть я… это было, как явное отсутствие звука.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду — тишина? — уточнила Одри.</p><p>— Нет, больше похоже на помехи, мешающие моему… — Мэтт замахал руками, — что бы это ни было.</p><p>— Это что-то новенькое.</p><p>— Вообще-то нет. Я уже слышал такое раньше. Один раз, когда пришёл в бар. Это было последнее, что я слышал — или не слышал — перед тем, как потерял день, — пояснил Мэтт, пытаясь припомнить подробности.</p><p>— Любопытно, — заметила Одри и, нахмурившись, продолжила: — Только вряд ли нам это поможет.</p><p>— Гаитянин, — сообразил Мэтт, — он смотрел на меня, когда это произошло, он был рядом. Значит, сейчас он тоже где-то поблизости.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, он рядом. И что?</p><p>— Нам нужно остаться, — решительно выдохнул Паркмен. — Мы должны выяснить, что скрывает отец этой Клэр, и заодно найти гаитянина.</p><p>— А не слишком ли многого ты хочешь? — прищурилась Одри. — У тебя сейчас даже нет доступа.</p><p>— Зато у тебя есть. У тебя есть и доступ, и основания. Он же связан с делом Сайлара, значит, ты имеешь полное право продолжить расследование, — торопливо забормотал Мэтт.</p><p>— А ты, значит, будешь путаться у меня под ногами? — недовольно спросила Одри, про себя подумав, что эта идея ей по душе.</p><p>Мэтт с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.</p><p>— Но я думал, что тебе нравится, когда я путаюсь под ногами, — он чуть-чуть улыбнулся и заслужил тем самым лёгкий удар в плечо.</p><p>— Не смешно.</p><p>— Ну, что ты, я и не думал смеяться, — беззаботно соврал Мэтт, чувствуя неожиданное облегчение.</p><p>— Так и быть, я свяжусь с Бюро. Возможно, они разрешат мне остаться.</p><p>*</p><p>— Это ведь не твоя квартира, — заметил Мэтт, осматривая гостиную, плавно перетекающую в кухню, и тонкую деревянную дверь, ведущую в единственную спальню.</p><p>— Мне удалось договориться с Бюро. Они согласны оплатить проживание, если это поможет делу, — сдержанно объяснила Одри.</p><p>— Ага. Значит, они прислушались к твоим доводам.</p><p>— Поверь, не одной мне хочется взять Сайлара. Бюро тоже в этом заинтересовано.</p><p>— Как и я.</p><p>— Кстати, о тебе… Ты всё ещё отстранён, помнишь?</p><p>— На месяц, да, — кивнул Мэтт. — Подожди, что ты хочешь этим сказать?</p><p>Одри замялась.</p><p>— Если ты собираешься оставаться в Одессе и незаконно участвовать в расследовании, то у меня для тебя две новости.</p><p>— И какие же? — оживился Мэтт. — Надеюсь, хорошие?</p><p>— Бюро предоставляет только одну квартиру, и ты в их списках не значишься, поэтому ты либо сам находишь себе жильё, либо можешь пожить здесь, но…</p><p>— Но ты меня выгоняешь, я понял. — Мэтт сразу же помрачнел и быстро пересёк комнату, направляясь к выходу.</p><p>— Нет, — вздохнула Одри, преграждая ему дорогу. — Я тебя не выгоняю. Просто пойми, Паркмен, я одиночка, я всю жизнь жила одна, так что ты можешь остаться, если тебя устроит диван, холодильник и то, что нам придётся видеть друг друга слишком часто.</p><p>— Меня всё устроит, — Мэтт снова кивнул, обрадованный предложением. — А что насчёт тебя?</p><p>— Думаешь, я стала бы предлагать это, если бы была против? — Во взгляде и голосе Одри сквозило привычное «Паркмен, не будь идиотом». — Но только с одним условием: ты держишь свои ненормальные штучки при себе и не лезешь ко мне в голову.</p><p>— Идёт. Я не лезу к тебе в голову, ты пускаешь меня пожить. Звучит как отличная сделка. — Мэтт радостно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Но, Паркмен, не вздумай кому-нибудь проболтаться, — пригрозила Одри. — В Бюро не должны знать о том, что ты находишься тут и занимаешься делом Сайлара без допуска. Обманешь меня или их — и нам конец. Обоим.</p><p>— Спасибо, — искренне произнёс Мэтт. — Спасибо, что делаешь это для меня.</p><p>— Благодарить будешь позже. А пока как насчёт того, чтобы перекусить?</p><p>— Поддерживаю.</p><p>Найти что-то в пустом холодильнике оказалось проблематичным.</p><p>— Мы можем заказать пиццу, — предложил Мэтт, — или лапшу, или…</p><p>— Или сходить в магазин и купить нормальной человеческой еды, — закончила за него Одри.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, лучше пиццу.</p><p>Через час они восседали на кухне, уплетали пиццу и пили чай, и у Мэтта создалось обманчивое ощущение, что именно такой и должна быть обычная жизнь. Одри не возмущалась и не «пилила» его, не отпускала ремарки по поводу его отстранения и улыбалась так часто, что он поневоле проникался к ней всё большей симпатией.</p><p>— Бюро хочет, чтобы я завтра выполнила кое-какую работу. Это не связано с делом Сайлара, так что ты можешь отдыхать.</p><p>— Отдыхать? Ну да. Осмотреть достопримечательности, сделать фото на фоне копии Стоунхенджа, — рассмеялся Мэтт.</p><p>— Значит, такие у тебя представления об отдыхе?</p><p>— Ну, а чего ты хотела? Могу же я хоть денёк побыть образцовым туристом?</p><p>— Лучше помой посуду, турист. И ложись спать. Да и я тоже пойду. — Одри вышла из-за стола и направилась в сторону спальни. — Спокойной ночи, Мэтт.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Приведя кухню в терпимый вид, Мэтт переместился в гостиную. Здешний диван был во много раз лучше того потрёпанного из Управления, так что, найдя в шкафу запасной комплект постельного белья и постелив его, Паркмен не без удовольствия вытянулся на мягких подушках и закрыл глаза. Он хорошо помнил условиях их с Одри сделки, но соблазн хоть немного подслушать её сокровенные мысли был настолько велик, что Мэтту никак не удавалось уснуть. Он попытался расслабиться, выкинуть прочь всё ненужное из сознания, и усталость в конце концов начала брать своё.</p><p>Мэтт проснулся, когда солнце светило вовсю, а стрелка часов приближалась к полудню. В квартире царила приятная тишина, и он вспомнил, что Одри планировала уехать. Рассудив, что это и к лучшему, Паркмен слез с дивана, прошлёпал босыми ногами до двери в ванную комнату и, не думая, потянул ручку двери на себя.</p><p>— Паркмен!</p><p>— Что? — остатки сна улетучились в ту же секунду. Мэтт моргнул, удивлённо уставившись перед собой. От вида Одри в одном полотенце, с влажными растрёпанными волосами и блестящей от воды кожей пульс подскочил, а способность соображать резко дала сбой.</p><p>— Тебя не учили стучаться? — рявкнула Одри. — Закрой дверь.</p><p>— Извини, — он зажмурился и застыл, как парализованный. — Здесь было не заперто. Я не думал, что…</p><p>— Паркмен, ты идиот!</p><p>— Да, спасибо, я помню.</p><p>— Ты так и будешь стоять?</p><p>— Что? Ах да… — Мэтт попятился, задел плечом дверь и, чуть не врезавшись в неё ещё раз, наконец-то закрыл.</p><p>— Извини, — виновато повторил Паркмен во время завтрака.</p><p>— Тебя, что, заклинило? Ты говоришь это уже в третий раз. Всё, проехали. Но в следующий раз используй голову по назначению.</p><p>— Ты на меня сердишься.</p><p>— Нет, я на тебя не сержусь. Иначе бы ты не сидел сейчас тут. <i>«Он слишком милый, чтобы я могла на него долго сердиться».</i></p><p>— Я… я понял, — Мэтт сдержанно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Мне пора. Вот ключи от квартиры, — Одри протянула ему связку. — Смотри, не натвори тут чего-нибудь в моё отсутствие.</p><p>Время без Одри тянулось мучительно медленно. Паркмен и сам не знал, почему, но в Одессе всё казалось совершенно иным, и только слежка за мистером Беннетом помогала хоть как-то отвлечься.</p><p>Мэтт выследил Беннета до бумажной фабрики «Прайматек» и занял там наблюдательную позицию. С выбранного Паркменом места хорошо просматривались вход в здание и почти вся территория парковки. Но ничего необычного не происходило. Кто-то приезжал, кто-то уезжал, повсюду сновали продавцы, курьеры и менеджеры, совершающие абсолютно стандартные рутинные действия.</p><p>Около шести вечера позвонила Одри:</p><p>— Как поживает копия Стоунхенджа?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулся Мэтт.</p><p>— Неужели твоя экскурсия сорвалась? — Одри продолжала иронизировать.</p><p>— Сорвалась? Нет. Просто я передумал.</p><p>Конечно, Мэтт и не собирался ни на какую экскурсию, и Одри об этом прекрасно знала. Как знала и о других вещах, порой по-настоящему важных.</p><p>Мэтт вернулся в квартиру незадолго до наступления темноты, таща в руках большую коробку с разноцветными пончиками.</p><p>— Это что ещё за «Сладкие Грёзы»? — прочитала Одри надпись на упаковке.</p><p>— Это сюрприз, подарок, просто так, — Мэтт начал оживлённо жестикулировать, — попробуй.</p><p>— Ладно, давай сюда. Надеюсь, это не мне одной? Присоединяйся.</p><p>— С радостью.</p><p>
  <i>«Она многое потеряла».</i>
</p><p>Мэтт закашлялся, подавившись пончиком, но успел сделать вид, что ничего не услышал. Он не имел права нарушать условия сделки, а если у него и случались спонтанные мыслечтения, то Одри об этом лучше было не знать.</p><p>За неделю совместного проживания с Одри случайно пойманных мыслей набралось не меньше дюжины. Всякий раз, когда Мэтт ослаблял контроль и позволял себе услышать что-то, лежащее на поверхности, он был вынужден прятать взгляд, отворачиваться и переводить тему, только чтоб Одри не догадалась о том, что он знает… практически всё. Но она всё равно что-то чувствовала, и в какой-то момент Мэтт ясно понял, что больше не может ей врать.</p><p>— У тебя остался след от мороженого, вот здесь, на правой щеке, — Мэтт слегка наклонился и стёр шоколадную каплю, отчего Одри тут же смутилась.</p><p>— Паркмен, перестань делать… так.</p><p>— Как? Что я такого делаю? — наигранно удивился Мэтт.</p><p>— Я что, действительно должна это говорить?</p><p>— Ну, если ты разрешаешь мне прочитать твои мысли…</p><p>— Даже не думай! — прикрикнула Одри и неожиданно залилась краской. — Я запрещаю тебе читать мои мысли.</p><p>— Тогда говори, — усмехнулся Мэтт.</p><p>— Перестань… флиртовать со мной, и кормить меня пончиками, и ухаживать… И не делай вид, что не понял!</p><p>— Я понял, — кивнул Паркмен. — Но тебе это нравится, а я просто стараюсь быть вежливым.</p><p>— Да? И со всеми ты такой вежливый? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать.</p><p>— Не могу. То есть, я… Одри, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.</p><p>— И почему я уверена, что мне это не понравится?</p><p>— Ты ведь помнишь, что я не всегда контролирую эту способность? Я… прости, я действительно не хотел.</p><p>— Что ты слышал? — упавшим голосом спросила Одри. — Что ты слышал? Паркмен, чёрт возьми, отвечай!</p><p>— Что ты считаешь меня милым, что я тебе нравлюсь, что ты хотела бы…</p><p>— Хватит. Ты обманул меня.</p><p>— Нет, Одри, нет, я никогда тебя не обманывал! И никогда не читал твои мысли намеренно, это всегда происходило случайно. И ты мне нравишься тоже, но…</p><p>— Но у тебя есть жена, которую ты по-прежнему любишь.</p><p>— Она изменила мне.</p><p>— И поэтому ты решил изменить ей. А я, наверное, должна быть тебе благодарна за то, что ты выбрал меня на эту почётную роль? Знаешь, что, Паркмен? Мы тут закончили.</p><p>— Хорошо. Всё, я тебя понял. Ты не веришь мне, и я тебе на самом деле не нужен. Но что насчёт Сайлара? И Беннета? Я слышал, как они с гаитянином говорили о нём. Нам нужно проверить «Прайматек», Одри, у нас был договор.</p><p>— Ещё одна сделка, да? Можешь радоваться: опергруппа уже едет. И молись, чтобы ты оказался прав насчёт Беннета.</p><p>Мэтт был прав на все сто процентов. Никогда прежде он не был настолько прав. Но изворотливый Беннет в компании своего гаитянина снова обставил его. ФБР ничего не нашло. Обыск бумажной фабрики не принёс ожидаемых результатов: никаких подпольных лабораторий с опытами на живых людях, никаких даже малейших следов Сайлара. Словно Мэтту всё померещилось или он попросту бредил.</p><p>— Я ненавижу тебя, Паркмен! — в сердцах закричала Одри. — Какой же я была дурой, поверив тебе, пожалев тебя. Я потратила последние три недели своей жизни ради безумной идеи, что ты можешь слышать чужие мысли. Ты мне нравился, Мэтт. По-настоящему нравился. И мне было жаль тебя. Возможно, это повлияло на мои решения. Но теперь мне надо возвращаться к реальности. И тебе следует поступить так же. Иди домой, я больше не хочу тебя видеть, всё кончено.</p><p>— Одри…</p><p>— Иди домой, Мэтт. И не звони мне больше… никогда.</p><p>*</p><p>Звонок от Теда, раздавшийся спустя пару недель, прозвучал, словно гром среди ясного неба.</p><p>— Приезжай, — сказал Тед, — это вопрос жизни и смерти, — и продиктовал адрес.</p><p>*</p><p>— Он чипировал нас. Как животных. Мы для Беннета — лабораторные крысы. И мы… мы просто обязаны ему отомстить. Вывести этого сукиного сына на чистую воду, заставить исчезнуть то, что он сотворил.</p><p>— А ты не думал, что это необратимо? — спросил Мэтт, всё ещё не уверенный, что им действительно следует открывать сезон охоты на Беннета.</p><p>— Вот пусть он нам и расскажет.</p><p>— Хорошо, — нехотя поддержал его Паркмен. — Я согласен. Мы с тобой выведем Беннета на чистую воду.</p><p>— Тогда будь в шесть утра около дома Беннета. Завтра.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Мэтт не стал звонить Одри, ведь она ясно дала понять, что совсем не желает этого. Но, поскольку о персональных визитах речи не шло, Паркмен готов был рискнуть.</p><p>— Одри?</p><p>— Какого чёрта? Мэтт, что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я нашёл Спрэгга. Вернее, это он меня нашёл.</p><p>— Это не имеет значения. Мне всё равно, — равнодушно бросила Одри.</p><p>— Значит, тебе будет неинтересно узнать, что Тед решил проучить Беннета и лично выведать у него информацию.</p><p>— То есть пока ты тут прохлаждаешься, Спрэгг в одиночку разносит «Прайматек»?</p><p>— Не в одиночку, — Паркмен замялся, — я сказал ему, что помогу.</p><p>— Ты? Поможешь? Да ты сдурел, Паркмен! Если ты сунешься в «Прайматек» ещё раз, твоё временное отстранение станет пожизненным. И молись, чтоб не посмертным. А если ты хочешь втянуть в это меня, то мой ответ «нет», и не проси.</p><p>— Но, Одри, я без тебя не справлюсь.</p><p>— Моя карьера висит на волоске, это ты понимаешь? Благодаря тебе, между прочим.</p><p>— И что я мог сделать? — Мэтт беспомощно развёл руками.</p><p>— Господи, я уже выставила себя посмешищем перед всем Бюро, повела себя как наивная дура, поверив тебе и тому, что ты можешь читать чьи-то мысли.</p><p>— Но я действительно могу читать мысли! — отчаянно выпалил Паркмен. — Одри, ты знаешь, что это правда!</p><p>— Плевать! Сейчас это не имеет значения. Ты облажался, я облажалась. Ещё один шаг в сторону «Прайматек» и Беннета — и нас закопают живьём. У нас больше нет права на ошибку.</p><p>— Значит, у нас? То есть ты признаёшь, что мы ещё действуем вместе?</p><p>— Нет. Нет, ничего я не признаю, и вообще, уходи. Я не хочу больше слышать про Беннета, похищения, опыты… Теперь ты сам по себе.</p><p>— Что ж, надеюсь, ты передумаешь. Я встречаюсь со Спрэггом около дома Беннета в шесть.</p><p>— В шесть утра?</p><p>— Именно. И если ты будешь там, то, возможно, спасёшь чью-то жизнь. Например, мою.</p><p>— Мэтт…</p><p>— Я всё сказал. Окончательное решение за тобой. — Он развернулся и зашагал к машине.</p><p>— Ты чёртов манипулятор! Слышишь? Я всё равно не стану тебе помогать! Эй! Это самоубийство!</p><p>Одри досадливо выдохнула, понимая, что Мэтт её уже не услышит. И что переубедить его будет почти невозможно, особенно теперь.</p><p>Но жертвовать собой ради Мэтта после всего, что у них было и чего не было… Ну уж нет. Агент Хэнсон сделала свои выводы. Агент Хэнсон больше не заключает сделки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>